Imhotep (original)
Imhotep is the main antagonist of the 1932 classic horror film, The Mummy, as well as its 1999 remake and a major antagonist in its 2001 sequel, The Mummy Returns. In both versions, Imhotep was an Egyptian High Priest who was cursed and mummified alive when he tried to resurrect his lost love. In the 1932 film, he was portrayed by the late Boris Karloff, who also played Frankenstein's Monster, Fu Manchu, and Hjalmar Poelzig, and The Grinch. In the 1999 film, he was portrayed by Arnold Vosloo. In the 2001 animated series, he was voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Cruel, cunning, tyrannical, authoritative, and dishonest, Imhotep carried his position out with great intent. Although he was considered a friend by the Pharaoh, Imhotep was instead more focused on the mutual romantic love requited him by the Pharaoh's concubine, Anck-Su-Namun. Intent on gaining that which he desired, the High Priest once went out to break the rules and laws of his religion to attain that which he desired; Imhotep broke sacred law by taking the Book of the Dead out of its resting place, so as to read it and resurrect his love. Despite his love for the concubine, Imhotep could also be duplicitous and manipulative in nature, lying to Evelyn Carnahan about sparing her friends' lives, and betraying Baltus Hafez by leaving him to die. Imhotep was overconfident and arrogant in his resurrected years, feared little and did his best to work problems to his advantage. Appearance With discovery of Tutankhamun's tomb by Howard Carter in 1922, alongside notions of a curse associated with mummies (see Curse of the Pharaohs for more information) and process of mummification on deceased Egyptians in the past, The Mummy is conceived as one of Universal Monster's iconic character, depicted as cursed undead being and reanimated mummy who awakened by desecration of his/her grave and proceed to wreaking havoc on humanity. With more horror films and other mass medias in 20th century popularizing the idea about both curses associated with mummies (particularly Egyptian ones) and concept of mummies rise as undead monster, The Mummy's characterization began to taking more sinister turn as the character's ambition expanded to world domination and possessing additional dark powers stemmed from very maladies that keeping him/her alive as undead being. For The Mummy's incarnation of Imhotep, he is loosely inspired by the historical figure Imhotep, a noted polymath and counselor to the Pharaoh Djoser in the 27th century BC. History ''The Mummy'' (1932) In 1932 version, Imhotep was a High Priest during the reign of Pharaoh Amenhotep. He fell in love with Princess Ankh-es-en-amon, who was a priestess of the goddess Isis, but she grew ill and died. Distraught, Imhotep stole the Scroll of Thoth from its hiding place in the Temple of Isis and brought it to the princess's tomb in an attempt to resurrect her. He was caught in the act before the ritual could be completed and carried off by the Pharaoh's soldiers. Imhotep was sentenced to be buried alive for his sacrilege, and he was buried in a remote spot, the scroll in a casket along side him. His body remained there until it was rediscovered in 1921 by the archaeologist Sir Joseph Whemple and his assistant Ralph Norton. Unsure of what to make of his find, Whemple brought in his friend, Professor Muller, a noted occult expert, to look at the mummy and he unopened the box. While Whemple and Muller debated over opening the box outside, Norton opened it and read aloud from the scroll. This awakened Imhotep, who took the scroll and walked off into the desert. The sight of the walking mummy drove Norton mad, and he spent the rest of his life in a straightjacket. Upset by what had happened to his assistant, Whemple left Egypt and went home to England, never planning to return. Eleven years later, in 1932, Whemple's son Frank was part of a new archaeological expedition in the same area as his father's had taken place. Imhotep, who had been restored to his normal appearance, approached Frank and his superior, Professor Pearson. He used the alias of Ardeth Bey and claimed he was an Egyptian archaeologist. He claims to have found clues to the location of Ankh-es-en-amon's tomb, and leads them to it. He allows them to dig up the tomb and install its contents in the Cairo Museum. There he met Whemple, who had returned to Egypt to view his son's discovery. Imhotep stays in the museum past closing time in order to make another attempt at resurrecting his love's mummy. While using the scroll to call her spirit back from the land of the dead, he discovers that the princess has actually reincarnated in the form of Helen Grovesnor, a wealthy young Anglo-Egyptian woman living in Cairo. She also happens to be a patient of Professor Muller. Imhotep is discovered in the museum by the night watchman, whom Imhotep kills with a spell that stops his heart. However, he leaves the scroll behind on accident. He goes in search of Helen, only to find her at Whemple's house, where she was taken after the Whemples discovered her trying to get inside the museum. Imhotep also learned that Whemple had been given the scroll by the museum staff after the guard was found dead. Professor Muller, coming to retrieve his patient, divined that Ardeth Bey was really Imhotep. Imhotep left the Whemples' house, but planned to retrieve the scroll. To this end, he brought Whemple's Nubian servant under his control. Later, he killed Whemple with his heart stopping spell and had the Nubian bring it to him. Meanwhile, Frank and Helen had begun to fall in love. This caused Imhotep to try to kill Frank, an attempt that almost succeeded, if not for the charm of Isis Professor Muller had given to Frank. Imhotep called to Helen's soul, and brought her to the museum. There he awakened her memories and informed her of his true purpose: to make her into a living mummy like himself. Frank and Muller arrived at the museum before he could her, and Imhotep attempted to use his spell on them. However, they resisted Imhotep and drove him back. Meanwhile, Helen/Ankh-es-en-amon had kneeled down to a statue of Isis and prayed for help. The statue raised its hand and struck Imhotep with divine lightning, as well as the scroll. Imhotep disintegrated, and the scroll burned away. ''The Mummy'' (1999) In the remake, Imhotep is the High Priest during the reign of Seti I. He carries on an affair with Anck-su-namun, the Pharaoh's mistress whom other men are forbidden to touch. He helps her assassinate Pharaoh Seti I, and she kills herself to avoid capture by the royal Medjai guards, intending for Imhotep to resurrect her afterwards. Imhotep and his priests then stole her body and took it to Hamunaptra, the "City of the Dead", where he intended to resurrect her using the Black Book of the Dead . However, he was interrupted by the Medjai before the ritual could be completed. As punishment for their sacrilege, the priests were mummified alive, while Imhotep himself had to endure the Hom-Dai for murdering the pharaoh: the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, which involved having his tongue cut out and being mummified and buried alive along with flesh-eating scarab beetles. However, the curse of the Hom-Dai meant that Imhotep would become a plague upon mankind if he were ever released or resurrected, so the Medjai and their descendants kept a constant watch over Hamunaptra (where Imhotep was buried) for over 3,000 years afterward to ensure that no outsider would ever find the city and thereby risk bringing Imhotep back to life. When he was restored to life in 1926 A.D., Imhotep gained several powers, including regeneration, invulnerability, turning himself into sand, and controlling the desert sands by creating sandstorms, as well as the ability to wield the Ten Plagues of Egypt to an unspecified degree; he was seen to turn water to blood, unleashing locusts, and control the people of the city by inflicting them with boils and sores (Although these last were used before he regained his full powers, which may account for him only using some of the plagues rather than all of them). During the first part of the movie, Imhotep expresses an intense fear of cats, screaming in fear when a white one appears in Evy's room. Ardeth Bay and Evy's superior explain that Imhotep will fear them until he is fully regenerated into becoming human again, cats being associated with the Guardians of the Underworld in Egyptian mythology; Rick uses this information to good effect later in the film. In the 1999 version, Ardeth Bay is not Imhotep's pseudonym, but rather the leader of an ancient secret society also known as the Medjai, descended from the same Egyptian royal guards devoted to guarding Imhotep's tomb and protecting the world from his malice. ''The Mummy Returns'' In the 2001 sequel, Imhotep, having been resurrected and freed from the resin he had been trapped in at the end of the first movie by a group of his faithful cultists known as the Cult of Imhotep including his new right-hand priest Baltus Hafez and Anck-Su-Namun's living reincarnation, proceeds to seek out the Bracelet of Anubis, which was the key to finding the lair of the Scorpion King, an ancient warrior whose defeat will grant Imhotep control over the Scorpion King's near-indestructible Army of Anubis. After finding the bracelet on the arm of Alex O'Connell, the son of Rick and Evi, Imhotep captures the boy and uses him to find the lair of the Scorpion King, rejuvenating his body using the flesh of mercenaries Anck-su-namun tricks into opening the cursed chest. Once Imhotep reaches the lair within the sacre oasis known as Ahm Shere, he walks over a magic seal on the floor which causes him to be robbed of his telekinesis, immortality, and other powers granted by the curse of Hom Dai by Anubis, who seemingly wishes him to face the Scorpion King as a normal mortal. When the Scorpion King responds to Imhotep's summons, Imhotep tricks him into attacking Rick O'Connell. When Rick kills the Scorpion King and sends him and his army to the Underworld, the temple-like pyramid begins to collapse. Rick and Imhotep both nearly fall into a chasm, that apparently leads to the underworld, and grab onto the ledge. While Rick is rescued by Evelyn, Anck-Su-Namun leaves Imhotep to die while he begs for her assistance. After this betrayal, Imhotep loses all will to live, since his only reason for returning from the grave was to be reunited with his lover, who apparently did not fully reciprocate his affection. He gives Rick and Evelyn a sad envious smile and willingly casts himself into the pit, thus ending his reign of terror once and for all. In the sequel, Imhotep is shown to have new powers such as; wallcrawling, telekinesis, and aquakinesis (an ability to control water). ''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' Imhotep does not appear in the third film, only mentioned by Rick as "the same mummy I put down twice". Ironically, he ends up having a nightclub in Shanghai named after him as a tribute by Jonathan Carnahan, who toasts to him: "May the bugger actually stay dead!". ''The Mummy: Animated Series'' Imhotep makes his return in the animated series, where he serves as the main antagonist yet again. For the cartoon continuity, Imhotep's backstory was changed due to censorship reasons. When he was alive, Imhotep, instead of having an affair with Anck-Su-Namun, attempted to use the Scrolls of Thebes to steal the Manacle of Osiris in order "make the world his own". However he as caught and mummified. After his defeat by the O'Connells, he was once again resurrected by the jealous archaeologist, Colin Weasler who intended on having Imhotep become his slave. This backfired and Weasler became Imhotep's servant. Meanwhile, the O'Connells discover the Manacle of Osiris. Alex O'Connell once again wears the Manacle and it remains stuck on him. After this is discovered, Imhotep and Weasler arrive intending on obtaining the Manacle. Imhotep kidnaps Alex in order to take the Manacle from him. However, despite his efforts, the O'Connells arrive and a battle ensues. Evelyn O'Connell attempts to use The Book of the Dead, used by Colin Weasler, to send Imhotep back. However, Weasler intervenes and Imhotep is "caught somewhere between being human and undead". The Book of The Dead is lost and Weasler and Imhotep flee. For the rest of the season, Imhotep attempts to obtain the Scrolls of Thebes to seperate the Manacle from Alex until the finale in which they are destroyed. At the end of that episode, Imhotep is presumed dead though they all still have doubts. In the second season, Imhotep returns and attempts to find other means to conquer the world. He resurrects Anck-Su-Namun and the two, along with Weasler, search for the Scythe of Anubis. However, once they obtain the Scythe and seemingly defeat the O'Connells, Anck betrays Imhotept refusing to be sub-servient to him. Imhotep also had a brief alliance with Ninzam Toth in "Spring of Evil" in which they go to the Dark Temple and use the Spring of Evil to turn Alex O'Connell to the dark side. However they failed and the alliance was disbanded. At the series finale, Imhotep steals the Medallion of the Medjai to access Du'wat and form an army of the undead. Whilst there he encounters Anck-Su-Namun trapped. She begs Imhotep to release her but he refuses. In the end, Alex unlocks the "power within" and throws Imhotep into the underworld. Afterwards, The Minotaur predicted that Imhotep would form alliances and return more powerful then ever. However this does not happen as of yet. Dark Universe Series See: Ahmanet For Dark Universe series, the filmmakers who worked on the franchise initially depicted the The Mummy in their first film, The Mummy ''set to be released in 2017 as male mummy, possibly as another incarnation of Imhotep. However, as the concept of male mummy for their franchise will likely greatly resemble X-Men film series' incarnation of Apocalypse, they eventually reworked the character as female mummy called Ahmanet. Despite this, Ahmanet is still depicted as walking corpse with immense dark powers on par with Sommers' incarnation of Imhotep. Powers and Abilities Powers As a mortal, Imhotep demonstrated great mystical powers as the pharaoh's high priest. After being resurrected as a mummy and suffer the curse of Hom Dai by his persecutors, he gained new powers alongside his old ones. *'Invulnerability': Imhotep had demonstrated that he was virtually invulnerable to the weapons of the modern age, including both guns and swords. He demonstrated that even if he was hit by blades or bullets, he simply will not die. It is also logical to assume that he is immune to all known ailments and narcotics. In the 1932 original film he is also immortal and invulnerable. *'Immortality': Having been resurrected more than once and being over 3000 years old, Imhotep is effectively immortal. *'Superhuman Strength': Despite him being a walking corpse, Imhotep has demonstrated extraordinary strength for a 3000 year old rotting pile of flesh. He has shown to be capable of lifting a well fit full grown adult into the air several feet with great ease. *'Self-Sustenance'; As a mummy, Imhotep has shown to have no need to eat, drink or breath to survive. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Imhotep had demonstrated that he could heal from any form of physical injury. He must first however kill those who opened the chest containing the Book of the Dead by sucking them dry of all organs and fluids to make himself human again. Even after this, Imhotep can heal himself as well as reassemble himself in case any of his limbs are severed from his body. *'Pestilence Inducement:' According to Evelyn, those like Imhotep who suffered the curse of the Hom-Dai had the power to manipulate both diseases and pests such as locusts and scarabs. The first time he uses this power was after he accidently resurrected by Evelyn whom read the Book of the Dead out loud, where the mummy roars and conjures scarabs and locusts to attack everyone whom present in Hamunaptra. *'Necrokinesis': A power he has demonstrated before his mummification, Imhotep has the power to resurrect the dead. He demonstrated such powers when he resurrected Anck-Su-Namun from her grave, as well as resurrect a small army of priests to do his bidding. *'Eclipse Manipulation': Upon arriving in Cairo, Imhotep's powers had grew to the point where he could at will cause an eclipse which blotted out the light of the sun. *'Telekinesis': Some speculate that Imhotep has the separate powers to manipulate both sand and water, however due to him being capable of demonstrating the ability to lift people up and throw them at a great distance, it is most likely due to his powers of telekinesis, which the said telekinesis was the very power that enhanced his strength. He has shown to be incredibly gifted with this power due to his ability to manipulate the sand and water, making a wall of either element and a large version of his face is visible. *'Sand Manipulation': Imhotep has demonstrated in both his rotting form and even partially regenerated form that he has the power to turn his body into sand and fly out the window, either as a sandy tornado in various size or a jet of sands. He can carry immense loads with him while he is in this form which was seen when he dropped Beni Gabor and Evelyn Carnahan onto nearby sand. This power also enables him to turn into sand and enter places that are locked which was demonstrated when sand entered Evelyn's room and he formed from it. *'Hypnosis': Imhotep had demonstrated the power to actually hypnotize people, putting them into any time period he desired. In 1932 film, Imhotep used this to brainwashed a Nubian to become his servant and even hypnotize Helen so she willing to mummified and reanimated as undead bride for him. In ''The Mummy Returns, he demonstrated this only once when he was about to kiss Meela Nais who was somewhat repulsed by the mummy's appearance. To get her to kiss him, he hypnotized her, allowing her to see herself as Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep in full human form. She then kissed him, being completely unaware she was kissing a corpse. *'Aquakinesis': Imhotep had demonstrated the power to have complete over water. **'Water Divination:' Imhotep can reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand via Egyptian Occult means as well as allowed the others to see what he perceived, with water as medium. In 1932, he displayed this to Helen, Ankh-es-en-amon's reincarnated self to tell her about both her and his past life, whereas in The Mummy Returns, Imhotep did the same to Meela Nais their past selves. *'Life-Force Absorption': Imhotep demonstrated this deadly ability by sucking the life essence and flesh of his victims. When he did this, his mouth would opens in 90 degrees and unhinged in process as if it vertically widens. *'Blood Transformation': Imhotep has demonstrated the power to turn water or liquid into blood. Used to warn the whole building that he visited when he goes to kill an archaeologist for regenerating himself. *'Heart Stopping': Imhotep can cause the hearts of others to instantly stop, effectively killing them via magic. This power only displayed in 1932 film. Abilities *'Weapon Proficiency': Imhotep has demonstrated his skills in the use of swords, knives and even staff-based weapons. *'Multilingualism': Imhotep had shown to mostly speak in his native tongue of Ancient Egyptian, however he was fully capable of speaking English(which skills in speaking English was exclusive in his cartoon incarnation). He also could recognize certain languages such as Yiddish (a form of Hebrew dialect) and even Arabic. Weaknesses *'Ancient Egyptian Artifacts:' Being resurrected by the Book of the Dead, Imhotep proved to be near invincible. The only problem he faced even when fully regenerated, was a vulnerability to artifacts of mystical nature. Artifacts such as the Book of Amun-Ra or The Scroll of Thoth (1932 original film) had the power to strip him of his immortal powers, rendering him mortal. *'Cats:' According to Terence Bey, cats are the guardians of the underworld. Since Imhotep came back from the underworld, he will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Once that takes place, cats will no longer be a problem for the mummy. Gallery 1932 Film Imhotep (Boris Karloff).jpg|Boris Karloff as Imhotep in The Mummy (1932). Mummified Imhotep.jpg|The Mummy aka Imhotep in The Mummy (1932). Ankh-es-en-amon and Imhotep 1932.png|Imhotep with his dying love in 1932 film 1932 Imhotep being caught.jpg|Imhotep being caught in meddling Scroll of Thoth 1932 Imhotep mummified.jpg|Imhotep Being Mummified 1932 Imhotep rises.jpg|Imhotep's infamous revival scene Remake Trilogy Imhotep's Ceremony.jpg Imhotep's Rgeneration.jpg|Imhotep's initial undead form due to improper reanimation. Imhotep's Regeneration 02.jpg|Imhotep's initial undead form with stolen eyes and tongue from an archaeologist Imhotep's Regeneration 03.jpg|Imhotep's first regenerated form in 1999 film Imhotep's Regeneration 04.jpg|Imhotep's second regenerated form. He has regenerated more of his flesh, but still in emaciated stated and some of them still in rotting state Imhotep's Regeneration 05.jpg|Imhotep's third regenerated form. He regained most of his body parts, but still had some parts of his body yet to be regenerated. Imhotep's Regeneration 06.jpg|... although, he now able to switch the location of his rotten cells to another such as from his neck to his whole mouth Imhotep.png|Imhotep in his undead form in The Mummy Returns. Thanks of Cult of Imhotep' more proper methods in reviving him, his body regenerated to his first regenerated form upon reanimation. He even regained his own eyes and tongue and terminated the need to steal the others'. ImhotepMuseum.jpg Imhotep 2.png|Imhotep after regaining his human form in The Mummy Returns Mr_174VoslooAharonIpale.jpg Imhotep's death.png|Imhotep being dragged to the Underworld Imhotep tv series mortal form.jpg|Imhotep's human form in TV Series imhotep bar.png|The Imhotep bar in Shangai Trivia *He was loosely inspired by the Egyptian polymath with the same name. *"Imhotep" is the title of a video game. *Imhotep was featured in the British comedy television series Look Around You. He is depicted as an invisible Moai. *In the 2010 Marvel Comics series S.H.I.E.L.D., Imhotep was the name of a man who formed the very first SHIELD. *For the most part, Imhotep is the Big Bad of The Mummy franchise. *In the 2017 remake film, Imhotep would be replaced by Princess Ahmanet, which marked the first time the titular mummy would be female. Also, the said film reimagines the titular antagonist's origins where she emerges in modern world for the first time, given majorities of the film mainly set on 1930s. Navigation pl:Imhotep Category:Mummies Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Magic Category:Sadists Category:Summoners Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Abusers Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anarchist Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Undead Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Dark Priests Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Paranormal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Liches Category:Amoral Category:Necromancers Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor